


The Queen's aid

by Delitheunicorn



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Rarepair, crossover ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delitheunicorn/pseuds/Delitheunicorn
Summary: He's dirty, he's wild. She's a queen, she's a dragon. She should be disgusted...But she's entranced.
Relationships: Daenerys Targaryen/Xigbar
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	The Queen's aid

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is crack. Very much. But I like it, so there. Plus Dany has odd tastes in men in canon, and Xigbar is basically a more hardcore Daario, so I think she'd be attracted to him. I dunno, let me just live out my OTP fantasies, mkay? 
> 
> This is like, based on a fusion between parts of the book and the show, but with some variation...I know it's sin to do it, but tbh I sorta struggled in some parts (plus Dany is so young in the books, and even I'm a little ick if I focus on that), originally I started writing this ages ago but I got unmotivated and left it, then COVID and real life happened and I'm just whew. Now I kinda wanna go back since well, I have nothing to lose..

Daenerys stood by her terrace longer than she anticipated. Observing the view under the pear trees and the little pool were one of the few delights she was still allowed to enjoy. Her body yearned for her bed, but her eyes still insisted on observing a little bit more. Today’s council had been longer than she had anticipated, and while it tolled on her, Daenerys kept on, smiling and arriving to the most practical conclusion to every conflict. It was worth it, just as long as the petitioner left the room with a smile upon his face. Dany would keep all the smiles, but she knew their owners would always treasure them the most.

As she closed her eyes, letting the cool night air warm her, she forgot for a moment that she was the ruling queen. She could trace back to the journey through the Red Waste, to the villas of Pentos, and finally the house with the red door. There she was, the sun shining tenderly over her, and a hand placed upon the wood. But no sound came forward as she knocked. Instead, the wind shuffled suddenly, and Dany was back in the pyramids of Meereen. The girl turned; and there stood Viserion, a golden drop standing under the moonlight.

Dany approached the dragon as it playfully opened its snout, greeting her. She figured Rhaegal and Drogon would be still playing above, scouring the sky for unsuspected game. She would’ve preferred to see the three of them, but after today, even the glint of one horn of her children was enough to sooth her. 

“Every day you grow larger, Viserion. You grow as much as my duties.” She pat its head, while the dragon kept snapping at her. If she could, she could ponder that her children had surpassed the size of dogs, and well enough would be comparable to sheep or small cows. 

_Soon enough, the cage will wear you out._ Dany sighed. As much as the councils tolled on her, she could not deny that the other option was not preferable, or even permissible, in the slightest. _A Queen must listen to all, not hide behind satin sheets._ Her body would cry and her eyelids threaten with closing, but she had to listen. Nobody would respect a queen who 

But as much as she tried to, Dany felt with every growing issue a new bump was sprouting in her back. The Yunkai’i at her heels, thirsty for revenge; the Wise Masters plotting hidden in their pyramids, while the Sons of the Harpy were released nightly to butcher both Unsullied and freedmen alike. At the same time, they were running out of resources, with the scorched earth beneath her sandals the last time Meereen ever produced olives and trees.

Dany had tried her best to avoid any unnecessary bloodshed, but her men insisted for her to fight back. Send the Unsullied, send the Brazen Beasts, unleash the dragons upon the fields, let the field of fire rise again. She would pay no matter to that. What good was a throne made of blood? It would dissolve to sand in her hands just as quickly.

Was it all worth it? Was she attempting to drown Meereen in its own blood? Maybe she should’ve done like Ser Barristan had advised so often and sailed to Westeros as soon they took the city.

She frowned at that thought _. No, I did the right choice. Westeros will not starve and burst into flames if I ponder, but my children will._ The men and women, young and old, babes and crones, all had cried her name and followed after the trail her silver left. They asked water of her, they asked bread of her. She would not deny them that, even more so when her enemies set their eyes upon them as well. _A bad step, and they’ll be back in chains._

But, while they did their best, there was always the chance that everything could fall. The unsatisfied freedmen selling themselves back into the slavery, Yunkai gaining aid, and she couldn’t be certain that cities like Qarth or Volantis would stay neutral on the matter. She needed to act, and fast, as she tended to do before, but do what? Was the council enough? Would she need to use gold, words, or even the...No, she had to forget that option. As she looked back at Viserion, wondering when would the dragons be large enough, she again wished the old tales of changeling Targaryens were true. Even Aegon could’ve sped up the process of conquering Westeros if wings had sprouted out of his back.

“If only I had wings like you do...”

“That’d be a treat, to see little ol’ you flying around.”

And that voice was enough to disrupt all her thoughts and worries.

She jumped. Who said that? She shuddered and turned around, yet only Viserion was accompanying her. Darkness and far-lit lamps were their only witnesses. The dragon, however, seemed to have heard the same cry, as it snapped loudly towards the sky.

“Oooh, I think he doesn’t like me.”

That voice...She had never heard such a voice before, but even she knew when the tone of mockery showed its head.

“Show yourself!”

Silence. Bleak, dense, sharp. Viserion snapped its jaws again, to no avail. Dany raised her fists towards the terrace, shaking.

“You coward! Appear at once!”

“Hey, no need to shout! We’re on friendly terms here!”

Would they be the Harpy? The sorrowful assassin? A new hired knife by the usurper’s brat? Or some new forsaken demon who could fly and even trick her handmaidens and Unsullied to venture into the pyramid? Viserion started flapping his wings, preparing for the worst, but even the dragon seemed lost in the proper act to commit.

“Who sent you? The Harpy? The Yunkai’i? The Lannisters? The Qartheen?”

“Whoa, now that’s a massive list of enemies you’ve got there. Think they could make good sparring partners?”

“Stop dawdling, and tell me the truth.”

“Like I said, I mean you no harm. If I wanted to kill you, I would’ve done so already, not waste time shaking my tongue here, would I?”

Yes, he was slow; she thought once her breath slowed down. None of her previous assassins had even stopped to commit chatter, and even less such banal words. Viserion still hissed at the air, yet her fists were slowly lowering. Still, she slightly approached the entrance to her chamber.

“You are addressing a queen, it would do you well to display some respect.”

No, shadows and tricksters would not haunt her. She was the Blood of the Dragon and the Breaker of Chains, she would not scare easily. Viserion snarled and bared its teeth at the darkness, but the figure remained silent.

“You’re right, Your Majesty, forgive my insolence.” He chortled. “I hope you don’t cut off my head for my sins.”

 _I will not cut your head if you show yourself._ At this point, her Unsullied would storm through the doors and bring the man kicking and screaming to her feet. Maybe cutting his head would be a blessing over the torture the Brazen Beats would inflict on him.

Yet he still covered under the shield of the dark.

“I won’t cut off your head if you truly mean me no harm.”  
  
“Look at my hands, they’re empty...Save for the gloves. I hope you’re not allergic to gloves.”

Dany could still not see anything, yet she raised her head all the same. Viserion stopped flapping around, but its jaws were up in the air. Hoping for a possible late dinner, she figured.

“There, that’s much better. Hmm, the sailors don’t lie, you are beautiful...”  
  
“I cannot thank a man whom I cannot even distinguish its face.”

“Hah! I’d love to show you my mug, queenie, but I’m afraid you’d run away screaming.”

Dany calmed the urge to laugh. She had lost the count of how many men had tried to kill her up to that point, how she had survived the fire that birthed her children, how she many armless and legless men in the streets she ventured as a child; and this shadow claimed a few pox marks would terrify her. Silly.

“If skin is not melting down your cheeks, your face cannot be that damaging.”

“Hah, you’re funny, too. Now that’s a girl after my own heart...If I had any. Well, I'm not here to talk about me. But about you, your Grace. You and your little problems in your little pyramid.”

“So you know of the Harpy.”

“Know, heard a bunch of stuff...It all means the same.”

“Are you an envoy? A spy? How much are you willing to tell them?”

“No, no, I don’t talk with those guys. They don’t like me.” He chuckled. “But they like you even less, silver queen.”

“The freedmen like them even less.” She rose her head. “It was worth it, as long as they spent their days freed from bondage.”

“A worthy cause indeed. Very noble. Yet, so many rich families have lost their help and their wealth...Many cry that tradition in this city was uprooted due to your acts...How safe can your reign feel when even your own people don’t trust you?”

She started to tremble again. Who was this shadow man to come over and argue with her? Had he been spying on her, and he had evaded Sir Barristan and Mormont’s guarding eyes? Had he tricked even Daario Naharis, who could smite a falcon with one of his daggers?

“Who are you, to know so much? Your accent does not sound familiar to me.”

“Oh, I come from very far, dear Queen. Farther than you’ve ever traveled...”

Could it be...No, their tones were not similar at all, yet, if she even tried to guess...

“...Quaithe?”

But then, another voice emerged. A warm, firm voice; that reminded Daenerys of home, and reality.

“Khaleesi? Are you alright?”

Irri’s slight small arms were raised towards her, and her eyes seemed heavy.

“Irri...?”

“You were screaming.”  
  
“I wasn’...”

She turned around, but know, only the darkness greeted her back. She knew, she felt it, the voice had burnt out amidst Irri’s worries. Viserion let out a small roar, but no droll remark recalled back.

“It’s already very dark.”

“I heard a voice...”  
  
“Khaleesi, no one is there.”

“But...”  
  
Irri’s brow furrowed as she looked ahead.

“Khaleesi, it is not good to hear the voices of the night. It is known.”

“But, there are no ghosts...”  
  
“Ghosts, witches, shadows...They all hide close to us. To trick us.”

She shook her head. She did not feel like arguing with Irri, but she was sure that was a man, even if he hid himself.

“It must have been a bird or a bat, I’m very tired tonight.”

“Get ready to sleep, khaleesi. Tomorrow you’ll have a meeting with the Green Grace.”

Yes, it would do her no good to argue. Besides, she was feeling exhausted. Viserion snapped once more before following the women inside.

But throughout the rest of the night, as she laid in bed; Dany couldn’t stop looking back at her terrace every so often, even a few seconds before she finally succumbed to sleep.


End file.
